This invention relates generally to ring-like objects designed to be worn as jewelry, and more particularly to rings which are enabled to be releasably opened for fitting about a portion of the wearer""s body, e.g., finger, which are resistant to accidental opening, and which are easily opened when desired.
Conventional finger rings or other jewelry arranged to be worn about a portion of the body must have a sufficient diameter to slide over the knuckle or other bony protuberance adjacent the point at which the ring is to be worn. Normally, such action does not present any problem since the difference in diameter between the bony protuberance, e.g., knuckle, and the portion on which the ring is worn is sufficiently small so that a properly fitting ring is comfortable to wear, to put on and to remove. However, there are numerous individuals who, for a variety of reasons, such as bone fractures, arthritis, etc., have enlarged knuckles or other protuberances, which prevent their wearing of conventional jewelry.
The prior art includes adjustable, expandable and openable jewelry rings. For example, some of the prior art discloses rings which are adjustable in size through a specific range. Such rings are limited to a fixed expansion and are adapted to permanently remain in one particular size. They are also generally constructed so that they can expand only to a limited degree, thus limiting the size of a knuckle or other protuberance over which they may be fit.
The prior art also discloses openable rings having exposed latching members that easily can be opened by a person""s finger, to thereby permit repeated opening of the ring. Because these rings have exposed latching members that are designed to be opened by the modest downward force imparted by a person""s finger, they inherently lack the desired durability and safety against self-opening.
There are a variety of other openable ring constructions which have been disclosed in the prior art. A number of the ring constructions employ, as part of the locking or latching system, a separate spring member. The use of a separate spring can increase the fabrication and material costs of the ring, since the spring element is made separate from the ring, and then needs to be affixed to the remainder of the ring structure. In addition, resilient spring members often tend to lose their resiliency, and in prior art constructions employing such spring members, a loss of resiliency may adversely affect the locking capabilities of the construction.
In a variety of prior art structures the latching mechanisms are quite bulky and unsightly, and therefore are not readily adaptable for use on high quality jewelry made of precious metals, such as gold and platinum. Still other latching assemblies constitute a point of weakness which is readily susceptible to being deformed under bending stresses of the type which normally are encountered by the wearer of the ring. Still other prior art structures are somewhat difficult to use, requiring substantial manual dexterity in order to properly close the ring, and, when desired, to open the ring.
Examples of prior art adjustable or openable ring-like jewelry are found in Netherlands Patent No. 87,327 (Goldbach); French Patent No. 75 07499 (Algier); and the following U.S. Pat. No. 145,788 (Cottle); U.S. Pat. No. 804,137 (Kent); U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,696 (Briggs); U.S. Pat No. 1,296,435 (Schmidt); U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,282 (Metcalf); U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,426 (Armstrong); U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,514 (Newman); U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,543 (Baker); U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,770 (Kelrick) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,883 (Bruner).
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,858, (Bruner), which is hereinafter referred to as the ""858 patent and of which I am the sole inventor, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed and claimed an openable ring which overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art openable rings. In particular, the openable ring of the ""858 patent includes first and second arcuate sections pivotally interconnected at one end for permitting pivotal movement of the arcuate sections between opened and closed positions. Latching members are included on each arcuate section. The latching members on one arcuate section include an elongate tongue and a pair of locking extensions located on opposite sides of the tongue, each locking extension including male and female connecting sections. The latch members on the other arcuate section include a pair of locking extensions located on opposite sides of a central bridge section, and these locking extensions include male and female connecting sections for engaging with the male and female connecting sections of the one arcuate section. The other arcuate section includes a safety latch which automatically is pivoted into an overlapping position with a raised projection on the tongue when the ring is moved into a closed position, with a section of the tongue underlying both the bridge section and the safety latch, and with the locking extensions on the one arcuate section engaging the corresponding locking extensions on the other arcuate sections.
One advantage the ""858 openable ring has over the prior art is that it is not susceptible to inadvertent opening. Another advantage the openable ring of the ""858 patent has over the prior art is that it does not rely upon external spring elements to provide a locking function. A third advantage the openable ring of the ""858 patent has over the prior art is that it relies upon the inherent spring tension of the material of the ring to assist in maintaining the ring in a closed, or latched condition. Further, the openable ring of the ""858 patent is constructed to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, without any unsightly bulging and/or projecting elements.
While the openable ring of the ""858 patent overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art, it nevertheless still leaves something to be desired from at least one standpoint. For example, under the openable ring construction of the ""858 patent, where the width and thickness of the ring is relatively small, e.g., approximately 2.0 millimeters in thickness and 2.5 millimeters wide, only a small amount of force is required to move the ring to the closed position. However, where the thickness of the ring is somewhat greater and the width up to 10 millimeters, a great deal more force is required to engage the locking extensions on the one arcuate section with the locking extensions on the other arcuate section. Thus, openable rings constructed in accordance with the ""858 patent and having somewhat greater thicknesses may be considerably more difficult to close.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction which is reliable in operation and easy to use.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction that is simple in construction.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction that can be provided in greater thicknesses while having the ability to be closed without excessive force.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction having a safety latch construction which is not susceptible to inadvertent opening.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction including a safety latch mechanism designed to release under a pulling force or pressure, to prevent serious injury to the wearer""s finger.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an openable ring construction which is resistant to deformation by bending stresses.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an openable ring structure which does not rely upon external spring elements to provide a locking function.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ring construction which relies upon the inherent spring tension of the material of the ring to assist in maintaining the ring in a closed, or latched condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an openable ring structure which has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, without any unsightly bulging and/or projecting elements.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by providing an openable ring that is arranged to be worn about a portion of a body of a person and that requires a minimal amount of force to close. The ring includes first and second arcuate sections that are pivotally interconnected at one end of the ring for permitting pivotal movement of the arcuate sections between opened and closed positions. At the end opposite the pivotal interconnection, each arcuate section includes a pair of locking extensions. The locking extensions cooperate with each other to releasably retain the arcuate sections in a closed position to define a closed ring having an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface defines an interior passage for receiving a portion of the person""s body, e.g., a finger. Each locking extension on the first arcuate section is transversely aligned with a respective locking extension on the second arcuate section. Each locking extension on the first arcuate section also includes male and female connecting sections. Each male connecting section on the first arcuate section includes a flat ramp section facing towards the outer surface of the ring. Each locking extension on the second arcuate section also includes male and female connecting sections. In response to movement of the arcuate sections towards the closed position, the male connecting section of the second arcuate section rides up the inclined ramp section and over the male connecting section of the first arcuate section thus causing the male connecting sections of each of the locking extensions to flex in a gradual manner into interlocking engagement with the female connecting sections thus requiring a minimal amount of force to close where the ring is greater in thickness.